


Everybody Had Matching Towels

by lilacsigil



Category: The Middleman (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-02
Updated: 2008-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsigil/pseuds/lilacsigil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noser and lobster, OTP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Had Matching Towels

Wendy's arrival home was heralded by loud scraping noises and a vicious cry of "BLEEP!" A few moments later, she staggered out of the elevator.

"Hey, Wendy Watson."

"Hey, Noser." Wendy bowed so that the 6-foot-long, slime-encrusted lobster claw she was lugging on her back looked like it was waving.

"I guess it wasn't a rock."

"No, Noser, it was not."

Wendy staggered into her illegal sublet that she shared with another photogenic young artist and Noser shook his head. With Wendy on the job - whatever that job was - he was never going to eat that lobster dinner of his dreams.


End file.
